


hold you here

by XellyChan



Series: don't wait for time (you've got nothing to hide) [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Time Travel, but with porn and less vigilance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: Squeezing Hanzo's fingers with his, Kuai's nose scrunches up with chagrined amusement. "More of your obscure future knowledge?"





	hold you here

**Author's Note:**

> From the same request: write more about current!Hanzo/past!Kuai. 
> 
> So I wrote porn. 
> 
> As always, this is a verse that's likely to expand, albeit slowly.
> 
> Come join me in the 18+ discord to yell at me to write better endings. https://discord.gg/TrxRcmj

Hanzo cradles Kuai's jaw, fingers too hot to be comfortable, then traces down his bare sternum, leaving lines of red, stinging skin in his wake. Kuai draws in a shuddering breath, his stomach dipping as air hisses between his teeth, his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. Hanzo stops when his fingers reach a bandage taped to Kuai's side, just above his hip. He presses his palm against the width of it, feeling thick stitches beneath the gauze. Black and purpling bruises splay over pale skin, spanning from collar bones to the bottom of his ribcage, his mouth swollen and split, another plaster holding his cheek together. "You let yourself get hurt," Hanzo says, displeased. His expression is grim and brooding.

Kuai tilts his head, looking up at Hanzo from beneath his eyelashes, something that is not quite a smile touching the corners of his mouth. "Just to spite you," He says, gently mocking in his way. His bruised mouth quirks, blood dribbling up from a broken scab. Hanzo can see every bit of the gently admonishing Grandmaster he'll become and it makes his heart twist with yearning nostalgia. "I'm not untouchable," he tells Hanzo, more understanding this time.

"No, just reckless at the most inopportune times," Hanzo concedes, pressing his burning palm to Kuai's wound, drawing forward a pained wince.

"A-and you tend to hold grudges. Neither of us is perfect," Kuai says through gritted teeth, curling in on himself but not quite flinching away from the touch.

Clicking his tongue, Hanzo pushes Kuai to lay back on the creaking medical cot, dimly amused by the unhappy twist to Kuai's mouth. Kuai catches himself on his elbows, making an irritated noise as the motion pulls at his wounds.

"Perfection is for the gods," Hanzo says flippantly, slipping his fingers into Kuai's waistband and edging the cloth down his hips, revealing a riot of more bruise discolored skin. He traces his thumb over a welt on Kuai's thigh, pressing in just a little too hard to be nice. "And we see how useless they all are."

Kuai tangles his fingers with Hanzo's, pushing him away from investigating a curious line of shallow punctures circling around his knee to the top of his shin. Squeezing Hanzo's fingers with his, Kuai's nose scrunches up with chagrined amusement. "More of your obscure future knowledge?"

Hanzo raises a sardonic eyebrow. "Not really. You've seen it for yourself." He shakes off Kuai's grip and returns to easily peeling off Kuai's clothes. Idly, Hanzo catalogs the variety of wounds he uncovers; thin gashes, spreading bruises, dozens more of those strange punctures. "You're just being contrary." He burns the bloodied and torn pants without a second thought, letting the ashes drift to the floor carelessly. "It never occurred to me how rebellious you really were."

Scowling now, Kuai Liang aims a kick towards Hanzo's hip. "I hate it when you talk like you know me."

Catching Kuai's ankle, Hanzo smirks and raises the heat in his fingers to near searing, burning a pale brand into the thin skin there. Kuai hisses and jerks back, unable to break Hanzo's hold. "I do know you." He lets the heat bleed away but doesn't release Kuai's leg, instead using his hold to slip between Kuai's thighs and slot up close. "I know you in every way."

Kuai lifts his chin, a stubborn look in his eye. "You know one possible version of me," he says archly, somehow managing to look down his nose at Hanzo despite his vulnerable position. "You don't know me as I am now."

Splaying his palm over Kuai's lower abdomen, Hanzo gives Kuai a fond, lopsided smile. "I know who you'll become," he brushes his fingers over an old scar, pale and raised. Hanzo knows the history behind it, has touched and tasted it a thousand times. "And that's enough for me."

Kuai Liang glares, but settles back down into the cot, looking away and tossing his arm over his eyes, hiding his face. But not before Hanzo catches sight of the faint blush edging the tips of his ears. "Won't your Kuai be upset with you?"

"I don't know," Hanzo says honestly, folding himself over to run his tongue over a swirl of small, coin-sized bruises over Kuai's breast bone. "Are you upset with me? Would you be, in his place?"

Frowning, Kuai doesn't uncover his face but his silence is pensive as Hanzo trails wet, nibbling kisses down his stomach and over his jutting hip bones. Hanzo doesn't pry for answers, used to Kuais and their habit of self-reflection, of balancing their wants with their habit of self-denial. After a moment of hesitation, cool fingers card through Hanzo's loose hair, curiously weaving black strands between his knuckles. Hanzo knows without looking that Kuai has his bottom lip snagged between his teeth, widening the split there, a guilty furrow between his brows.

"Shut up. You....just do whatever you want."

"Is that a dismissal or permission?" Hanzo asks, laughing when the fingers in his hair tug, reprimanding, at his scalp. "Okay," he says, pressing a soothing kiss to the sensitive skin just below Kuai's navel, scraping his teeth down to trace his tongue against the join of where thigh meets pelvis. Back up to kiss that scar, chaste like a promise. Kuai gasps, stifling a moan. "I'll do what I want, then."

His hands trace up over Kuai's shinbones, sliding beneath his knees then pushing his legs up until they hook neatly over Hanzo's shoulders. Nuzzling his cheek against Kuai's half-hard cock, Hanzo runs the tip of his tongue along the vein running underneath it, pressing a teasing little kiss to the head before swallowing the whole of it. It lays heavy and soft on his tongue, not fully hard enough to hit the back of his throat.

Kuai moans, his hips twisting off the bed as he swells in Hanzo's mouth, rocking forward in stuttery little thrusts. Hanzo rides the motion easily, bobbing his head and opening his throat to take Kuai in. He pulls up, stopping briefly to suck hard on the tip of Kuai's cock, then lets go with a lewd, wet pop, nipping at the plummy head with his lips. Kuai's hips lift, a miserable little groan getting lost in his throat as his hands twist in Hanzo's hair. "You're awful," Kuai says, ice scaling over his fingers and dampening Hanzo's hair.

"You're easy," tosses back Hanzo, casual as he folds himself to his knees and pulls Kuai further down the cot until his ass is hanging off the edge, supported by Hanzo's hands. His thumbs slide into the cleft of Kuai's ass, spreading him open with anticipatory slowness. He nuzzles his nose against Kuai's balls, flicking his tongue lightning quick over his perineum, wringing out a high, breathy sigh from Kuai. Hanzo hums, pulling away to hide a smile against Kuai's inner thigh, placing a quick biting mark there. "And beautiful. And foolish."

Before Kuai can retort, Hanzo dives back in, lapping the flat of his tongue against Kuai's hole, drawing a pretty sounding gasp from Kuai's throat. Getting him nice and wet and wound up, each teasing flick of his tongue drawing Kuai's body taut like a bowstring about to snap. His hips roll, trying to fuck himself down on Hanzo's tongue, whining when all Hanzo does is flick his tongue over-light against the fluttering ring of muscle.

"Oh, you're evil, a sadist," Kuai babbles, yanking Hanzo's hair hard enough to make his scalp ache. Thighs tighten around his ears, trembling erratically as they muffle all sound. "I can't _stand_ you," he pulls Hanzo closer, closer, and closer still, sobbing around a growl when it's not enough.

Hanzo laughs (_because he is a sadist—just a _little) when Kuai's hole clenches around nothing, a frustrated, needy little scream ringing out.

_I can't deny you._ Hanzo thinks, _Any version of you_.

Hanzo seals his mouth to Kuai's hole, fucking his tongue inside with no preamble, licking him down and opening him up. Kuai's body goes shock still, arching up and trembling like a live wire.

A thin warbling gasp caves itself out of Kuai, loud and long and Hanzo can _f__eel_ it from where he's eating Kuai out, his fingers digging in deep into Kuai's skin, holding him in place.

Hanzo can do this for hours, _has_ done this for hours with his Kuai Liang; peeled apart that placid, calm, untouchable Grandmaster facade, but _this_ Kuai Liang is not _that_ one. He comes apart too easily, already unraveling at the seams, clenching down on Hanzo's tongue and twisting on the cot. Chin covered in spit, Hanzo pulls back, lapping at Kuai's red, loose hole, then bites a path along Kuai's inner thigh to the cut of his hip bone. Dragging his fingers through the sticky mess on Kuai's shuddering belly, Hanzo wraps his hand around the other man's pretty, leaking cock, jerking him rough and slow.

"You can come, little Tundra," Hanzo tells him, voice a ragged, hungry husk.

Kuai Liang makes a sound, wrung out and wrecked and _furious_, his hands flying up above his head, scrabbling for purchase on the cot pillow, the sheets, _anything_, as he breaks apart in Hanzo's hands. Kuai goes limp, legs uncoiling from around Hanzo, splaying out uselessly and without shame. Hanzo kisses the cool skin of Kuai's inner knee as he moves to stand up, taking his time to gently rearrange the younger man properly unto the cot.

Bleary blue eyes peek open and glare up at Hanzo from a flushed face. "That's not my name." Kuai Liang says, swollen, bitten lips twisting. He looks so rebellious, even naked and covered in his own cum, Hanzo can't help but huff a laugh. "And that's _not_ how you take care of the wounded."

Hanzo climbs into the cot after him, rucking down his trousers, taking note at the way Kuai Liang sluggishly makes room for him despite his obvious exhaustion and the narrowness of the cot. "No, I suppose it isn't, Kuai Liang." He lowers himself down, pressing a kiss to Kuai's sternum, feeling the rapid thud of his heart. "Think of it as an admonishment for not taking better care of yourself."

Kuai Liang narrows his eyes, winding tired fingers through Hanzo's hair once again. "Were you always this insufferable, or did it develop with time?"

"I wonder," Hanzo says, smiling crookedly.


End file.
